


Moment

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Devotion, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, M/M, Snow, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: The falling snow is beautiful, but Shiro can think of something even more so.





	Moment

It was nice to have at least one day off from worrying about the remnants of the war. Things had been quiet, sure, but Shiro sensed this was just the calm before the storm. An Altean found as a battery for a Robeast, along with that colony still out there, Lotor's fate unknown, Haggar...even with the Galra more or less defeated, this was far from over.

Iverson had closed down the Garrison for the day, to everyone's shock. The fact that it was snowing probably had something to do with it, but no one was complaining. Lance had taken Allura shopping with his family, Hunk had invited Shay over to visit his, and Pidge's former classmates had _begged_ her to come to one girl's house to watch bad movies and bake cookies with them.

As for Shiro, there was only one way to spend a beautiful snow day.

"It's so beautiful," Keith murmured beside him as they walked along the bustling, noisy streets. Arizona was one of the last places to expect a picturesque snowy Christmas season, especially after a Galra invasion had wrecked so much of the Earth, but right now it could give any Hallmark movie a run for its money.

Then again, anywhere felt warm and cozy with Keith beside him. One of the things Shiro had been looking forward to once they returned to Earth was spending a few more Christmases with him before the disease took his life.

The disease felt so far away now, in this new body. _You'll likely live to be a hundred, Shiro,_ Sam had said after running a check on him.

He smiled, walking closer to Keith and taking his hand.

"I can think of something more beautiful. Well, some _one._ " Keith's cheeks flushed.

"Shiro..."

"Hey, you grew up gorgeous. You were always a good-looking guy, but seeing you for the first time, coming back from that mission and how you've grown..." He stopped at the corner, wrapping his new arm around Keith's waist, letting go of his hand to brush the snowflakes from his hair. "My heart skipped a few beats that day, you know."

Keith grinned, moving closer, his gloved hand resting on Shiro's bicep.

"I noticed. I just didn't call you on it because we had the whole Lotor thing to deal with."

"Really." Shiro trailed his fingers along the scar on the other's cheek. Over time, he'd moved past the crippling guilt and regret over their battle, how he'd been the one to _leave_ that scar. _But it wasn't you, it was Haggar, you'd have fought just as hard to save me._ And he _would,_ because Keith had risked so much for him, always been there when Shiro needed him.

During his most intense moments of doubt and self-hatred, Shiro wondered how someone as broken as him could deserve such unwavering devotion. _Because you saved me first,_ Keith said, every time he asked. Because nothing could ever make Keith doubt him, nothing would ever make him give up.

And here they were. Keith, looking so beautiful amid the falling snow, in his arms, this moment so _perfect_ that nothing could-

Oh.

_Oh._

Keith's lips were suddenly against his. Just like the day before Shiro left for Kerberos, but this time there was no anxiety behind it. No guilt, no apology, no sense of urgency. Because if even _death_ couldn't keep them apart, nothing else would ever again.

Shiro tightened his arms around Keith's slender waist, kissing him back, human fingers catching in his longer hair. Everything else seemed to fade away around them, all Shiro knew was the softly falling snow, the warmth of Keith's body against his, the taste of his lips.

_Now_ it was perfect.


End file.
